


人间喜剧 03

by ludwicia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Devil May Cry 5 Dante/Vergil, Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludwicia/pseuds/ludwicia
Summary: 5d5v 后天单方性转
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	人间喜剧 03

（三）恶魔喜欢白发美女

若他日相逢，我该何以贺你？以草莓圣代，以爱。

“你们是说，这些事件的受害者全是白色长发的女性？可就算这样，跟委托人有什么关系？”但丁坐在专属椅子上双臂抱胸，肱三头肌鼓起完美的得到充分锻炼而扩张的形状。只可惜边上的美女们注意力都在委托人给的卷宗资料上。  
“你看，维吉尔现在的外表非常合适。”莫里斯指了指卷宗，接着又用手比划。“给的报酬是这个数字，事前先付一半定金，决定接你们可以去见见委托人。”丝毫不介意面前的维吉尔就是上次委托要打倒的大魔王，不过仔细想委托人其实也是他本人。  
所以你看。恶魔猎人和恶魔的这档子恩怨，让人怎么认真得起来呢，大家开心就好。  
“好，就这么说定了。明天我们去见这位委托人。”  
“...”维吉尔觉得但丁现在像挂钟里的布谷鸟一样神采奕奕，并想象但丁从木头小房子里顺着轨道平直飞出来的画面。话说，在场有人问过她这个前魔王想不想出门吗？好吧，她确实想赚这第一笔金。  
“这交易我抽三成，但丁你欠债这么多不接受反驳。”Lady像斗鸡比赛里获得金牌的公鸡一样威武的挺起胸。  
“嘿，这是我们俩一起的委托，维吉尔可不欠你。”但丁选手积极防守保护自己的领地。  
“那好呀，我从你这里抽六成。”  
“你是吸血鬼吧。”  
是道德的沦丧还是人性的泯灭，曾经天真少男少女如今为钱大打出手。不过小姑娘算钱的速度真是大有长进。维吉尔感叹完默默退出战场。

第二天一早，尼蔻和尼禄开着挂牌DMC分部的大房车在门外准时出现。表面是为了防止维吉尔开空间隧道的作法吓到委托人，实际却是通过电话得知两人从魔界回来第一时间找借口看看，你看这就是贴心。维吉尔虽然不说话，不过脸上都柔出了一层美颜滤镜，亮瞎但丁的狗眼。  
然而再可爱的口气清新甜不辣，看见自己消失二十几年突然出现的爹都会立刻变成哑巴，滚屏疯狂搜索话题。何况上次见老爸没说上十句话，这爹就和小叔叔一起去了魔界，回来还换了个性别（暂时）。  
尼禄张嘴，半天蹦出一句：“妈......”  
维吉尔的柔光滤镜风干在脸上，裂成个渣。  
“老姐你准备在这站多久。”但丁看不下去一把搂住他定格的双胞胎姐姐把人推上车，转身关门顺便对驾驶座的武器商小姑娘问了个早，再顺便看一下房车冰箱里有没有能当早饭的，一套操作行云流水如一个江湖行走多年的老猎人。  
下车前车内气氛总算回归其乐融融斯巴达一家。但丁负责问天气搜刮食物盘点路过的披萨外卖店。尼禄负责吐槽偶尔问问自己老爸的看法，通常十个问题里有八个由但丁代答。不是维吉尔不想回答尼禄，她刚思考完把嘴张开准备吸气吐声，但丁嘴里已经蹦出一个完整对话框内附两个大长段，文末还有“我说的没错吧维吉尔。”句号。  
维吉尔又把嘴闭上了，维吉尔决定低头看威廉布莱克。

委托人住在带私家花园的豪宅里。门口需要按铃，十分钟后管家在门口迎接。尼蔻和尼禄把双子送到大铁门外就开车走了，两人还有当天的工作要完成。但丁和维吉尔挥了挥手表示下回见。  
管家带两人来到大厅，便立刻告退。委托人是一位优雅的中年女人，一头精心保养的白色长发，和只用发蜡固定住发根让头发随意披散在后脑勺的维吉尔不同，优雅的盘在脑后。女人看起来气定神闲，虽然谈话过程中字里行间透漏着“我很害怕所以我愿意花钱请人杀了恶魔保住性命”，但一点都看不出身在受害者候补名单的急迫。维吉尔自觉事情恐怕不只表面上的清爽交易这么简单，不过雇主付了钱只要完成任务就好。如果真有意外再解决也不迟。  
女主人透露自己来自一位研究恶魔学问的人类世家，丰厚的家族财富便是这些研究的意外收获，一脚踏入泥潭的时候，一些道德准则就不是这么必要了。不过想要活得够久，交易规则还是要遵守。没有适当的支出，就不能获得想要的东西，何况面前两个恶魔猎人的实力都是顶级的，女主人爽快交付了定金并大方的表示该有的酬劳一定会给到。  
出门转身的时候维吉尔留意挂在大厅正后方的家族画像。这幅巨大的画像并没有放在平常会摆放的位置——放在主人的背后用以显示家族背景和荣耀，而是挂在正面相面对的墙面上。主人家进入客厅一坐下，抬头便能看到它。画面中间是坐在椅子上的祖父母，背后站着一对成年夫妇，祖父母左右各有一位长相相似的小女孩，不同之处在于一个是黑发而另一个则是白发。除了黑发的女孩之外画上所有人的发色都是纯白或极度接近白色的浅铂金色。  
维吉尔又回过头来看了眼女主人，引的但丁也跟着回头。  
“是的，我曾经有一个妹妹，但她毫无天赋。我们只能让她离开家族，真是可惜。”女人毫不在乎的笑了。

管家把斯巴达姐弟俩送到铁门外便公事公办的关了门，一点客套话都没留转身走了。于是姐弟俩也毫无留恋的离开了委托人的豪宅，但丁伸手拦住了拔刀就想切开通道的维吉尔，说带她走走，熟悉红墓市。维吉尔心说凭他弟弟除了委托一天到晚窝在DMC里点外卖，点不起外卖就喝空气的作风，被她切开的半身V之前逛的街可能比但丁一年的份还多。但是转念想刚拿到丰厚的委托定金，是个难得不需要考虑现实花销问题的时候，就由着但丁去。看见但丁表现快乐的一面，维吉尔感到自己的内心也被轻易的点燃，与他一起飞翔。再说她确实已经很久没体验用自己的双脚走在街道上的感觉了。  
半魔人的体力即使横穿整个红墓市也不会感到疲劳，最后的结果距离维吉尔的猜测也不算太远。现在他们正坐在一家披萨店里面对面，但丁的说法是好吃到不尝一尝会后悔的绝顶美味现烤披萨，可惜距离太远不接受事务所的外送订单，平时可没有这等好运气。而所谓好运气，就是走到店门口的时间刚好是离饭点不前不后的下午三点，无需排队。  
等待披萨出炉的这段时间里，维吉尔一边听但丁闲聊偶尔回应几句，一边用手撑着脑袋四处观察，研究周围的人们如何进食。  
两人面前摆放着一整个刚烤好的12寸辣肉香肠芝士披萨，一杯带气水和但丁为自己点的草莓圣代。维吉尔好多年没见过食物刚被精心加工完呈现出的暖烘烘的样子了，她几乎都快忘记烹饪食物的味道，也忘记它们原本以何种方式被享用。  
但丁以为,相比起草莓圣代维吉尔更偏好无味气泡水，但其实哪种对她来说都无所谓。重回人类世界进食的起点可以是任何东西，那怕是自来水管里直出的过滤水或者等位时分发的免费薄荷糖。事物的意义需由人的意志来赋予，至于事物的本质，反而无足轻重。  
维吉尔当然不会直白表现出这些差异，既然她已经决定要与自己的兄弟一起在人间生活，学着融入普通人也将成为必要的技能。她用刚才学到的方式，伸手拿起一块披萨，食指拇指压住边缘，中指支撑披萨三角形饼底的重量，把盛着大量马苏里拉芝士和辣肉香肠的尖角送到嘴边一口咬下去。咀嚼，感受味蕾上丰富的带有层次的刺激，如同交响乐，辛辣、油脂、乳制品的香味、盐、熟质小麦、甜、酸，很温暖。  
但丁有些惊讶的看着维吉尔爽快伸手，拿起披萨就往嘴里送的动作：“我还以为你会问服务员会要一副刀叉。”  
“你想太多了。”在魔界生存哪有刀叉。手就是餐刀，指即是叉。  
维吉尔知道这与但丁想的非常不同，她同样乐于接收但丁的想法。很有趣，当她千疮百孔历经艰辛，怀抱着一颗破碎的心努力在看不见的地方修补它。有段时间她认为自己不再有修补好的机会了，甚至不记得它原本应该是什么形状。然而有些人的认识里找不见的这些东西其实一直没变动过，就封存在那。  
维吉尔看着但丁和他的草莓圣代，她想把这个场景和上次两兄弟见面时年轻的弟弟对照起来，发现其实已经不能清晰的记起来那些画面，不过没关系丢失的可以用全新的覆盖。但丁还是但丁。  
但丁感受到对面投来的目光，边打趣她，转头抬手想让店员再拿一个小勺子来。维吉尔并没有等握住但丁咬过的圣代勺子，舀下一勺沾满草莓酱的冰激凌送进嘴里。非常甜，草莓果酱的粘腻口感和冰激凌的低温刺激加上乳脂在口中缓慢融化滑入喉管的顺滑感。与披萨纯粹的美味体验不同，但这感觉并不讨厌。维吉尔闭上眼睛细细品味着弟弟最喜爱的甜食。  
“......如何？”  
“事实上，很不错。”


End file.
